


His Father

by Nyodrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alien Invasion...kinda, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And over protective, Apocalypse, He is also a BAMF, Kid Kakashi, Kid Obito, Kid Rin, Kid Yamato | Tenzou, Protective Minato, Sakumo is a single father, Teen Minato, and crazy prepared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Tōsan," Kakashi whispered, "I'm scared."</p>
<p>"I know 'Kashi, I know." Sakumo told him, wishing he was there in person, "But you need to be brave right now- I promise I will find you and come get you. No matter what."</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Father

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've always wanted to do an apocalypse-fic...

** Thursday, 6:50 A.M.  
_"Start" T-Minus 5h_ **

"Listen to your teacher and the chaperones." Sakumo told his son, "Don't leave the group, if you have to go to the bathroom tell the teacher or a chaperone. I packed you lunch but you have some money in your bag to buy you a snack if you get hungry. Do you still have-?"

Kakashi, who had been squirming under the attention in front of his classmates, finally spoke, " _Yes_ , Tōsan. I have the money you gave me, in my shoe so I won't lose it, for a souvenir- small enough to either carry or fit in my bag- and my lunch. You already checked my bag (which you put a paper, a _laminated_ paper, that has everything a doctor would need to know incase of a medical emergency along with emergency contacts), our phone number on my bracelet incase I forget it and need too call you _and_ our address and number on the dog tags you gave me incase you need to be contacted and I am not conscious or loose both my bracelet and bag."

"I just worry." Sakumo said, "You're much younger then your classmates, Kakashi."

The eight year old ducked his head but otherwise didn't protest when his father ruffled his hair, "I know Tōsan but I can handle it. I promise to stay with the group, inform the teacher or a chaperone if I have to go to the bathroom, not eat too much before lunch or any sweets- I'll even hold someone's hand while crossing the street! Can I go now, I can do this Tōsan, I know I can. Just-...trust me."

"Alright." the twenty-seven year old sighed, holding back from hugging his son if only because the boy would be terribly embarrassed, and nudged his son towards the bus. "Go on."

Kakashi shifted nervously for a second, glancing at the people loading into the bus, before giving his father a quick hug with a rushed " _Iloveyou_ " before darting into the line, going in before everyone else whom weren't inside already at their insistence.

Sometimes it paid, being the youngest of the class- other times, though, it didn't. Being forced to sit at the very front of the bus with a chaperone beside him was one of those times, listening to the two of his classmates- two twelve year old boys whom the teacher had forced to move from the seat he was now at- mutter about him being a 'baby' and a 'Daddy's boy' while they kicked the back of his seat was another. As was his chaperone seat-mate's insistence on talking to him like he was five.

The drive was going to be a long one but he was determined to enjoy his first time out of town.

* * *

**Thursday 11:45 A.M.  
** _**"Start" T-Minus 0h05** _

Kakashi fell asleep.

To be fair though, he did wake up at five with his father to have a large breakfast, shower, get dressed, check over his bag with his father _again_ and then walk to the school in time for the bus. He also decided that sleeping was better then spending a bit over five hours listening to his seat-mate, the two behind him and generally just everyone in the bus.

Screaming woke him up.

Once awake, he found that the bus was shaking violently and that his seat-mate was holding onto him, curled around in like Tōsan had done once when there was an earthquake while they were out at a restraint and sharing the cover of their table with a wide-eyed waitress, while the adults of the vehicle were trying to get the screamers to calm down and protect their heads. Twisting in the woman's hold allowed Kakashi to reach his bag to pull it to himself and look out the window if he tilted his head just _so_ \- seeing that they were on a highway with a truck (refrigerated and carrying produce judging by the logo) a bit ahead of them on the next lane over, it's cargo space wobbling but steadying even as he watched it.

There was a high pitched shriek as something streaked across the sky looking like a comet before it was lost to him and his ears were ringing from the shriek when the world lurched again, the back end of the truck slamming into the bus and tipping it over as it tossed everyone inside to one side. He was gripping his backpack tightly, unwilling to let go because it reminded him of Tōsan and Tōsan was _always_ safe, and using it as a shield even as the woman's hold tightened so he didn't _see_ what hit the bus but he heard the screams of those that _did_ and the glass shattering and felt little impacts through his bag along with the woman's shudders.

Then there was a red haze over everything before unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

 

** Thursday 2:25 P.M.  
_"Start" T-Plus 2h35_**

Kakashi woke to arms loosely wrapped around him and silence.

It took some squirming, his bag bumping against him softly with his movement, to get himself free from not only the arms but the other haphazardly arranged limbs that weighed him down; once free and able to look around, he wrestled back a scream.

The most immediate thing he noticed was that his seat-mate was dead, if not by the glass shards digging into her face then by a broken neck, her head lying limply against his teacher's shoulder- the man having a shard of glass through his throat- with her face frozen, albeit slackened in death, in fear. From there he recognized that the bus was on it's side, the door facing the sky, and that is was still, if not noon, then early afternoon with the sun shining brightly through the windows- be they full or broken. There was a slab of concrete that cut through the bus' middle, metal having been torn jaggedly under the weight, the seats ripped open to leak their cushiony innards; multiple bodies, a stray arm or leg only peeking out, were crushed under it- blood stained the ground, seat innards, clothing and all manner of things dragged out from where the slab ripped through luggage compartments.

His bag, also, had six glass shards digging into it.

He pulled the glass out from his bag to give himself something to focus on other then dead bodies in an effort to calm himself; his school-given water bottle (a small, plastic one with a mouthpiece cap) had been pierced and was now empty though his own water bottle (a large, metallic one) had gotten scratched but had prevented three shards from doing more then poke his bag. One shard had tore into a smaller pocket and rendered the snack money his father had given him useless while the last shard had severed one of the two straps that kept the larger part of his bag closed with buckles.

From there he decided that it was best to get out of the bus. He wasn't sure _what_ happened but if there was another earthquake, he wanted to be well away from the threat of a slab of concrete falling onto him.

Kakashi froze- debating on if he should risk destabilizing the concrete by making the break in the windshield big enough for him to get through or open the doors and try climbing out- when he heard chocked off scream followed by someone shifting then a soft, female voice whimper out, "Kāchan? Get up... _please_."

The last word came out as a sob.

 _Young_ , was his first assessment followed by the note that the girl was around his age- no younger then seven nor older then thirteen- and the idea of climbing out through the door seemed suddenly more plausible. He had a waterproof blanket (as per his father's insistence incase he wanted to sleep on the way back and got cold, though why it had to be _waterproof_ was beyond him) at the bottom of his bag that, depending on the girl, could be used as a rope to help him reach the steps to climb out.

That in mind, though a small part also wanted to simply see someone _alive_ , he called out, breaking through the girl's sobs, "Can you move?"

"H-huh?" the girl hiccupped.

He felt a twinge of sympathy (at least, as far as he knew, _his_ Tōsan was safe and _alive_ ) and called out again, "Can you move?"

"Y-yes." A deep breath and when she spoke again her voice was less shaky, "Can you?"

"I can." He told her then asked, "Can you get out of your car?"

She didn't answer but he heard a handle being jerked, metal scraping across the ground as a door opened with a small thump. A seatbelt being released, a thump and glass crunching followed by a pained hiss. Hand slapping leather, thump of something (shoe?) hitting something, a distressed noise muffled into a squeak before hand slapping leather again and a grunt as a softer thump (shoe hitting seat? Flesh?) sounded. Door handle jerked, door swung open, hands (one after another) slapping metal, another grunt, flesh thumping against metal, door slamming shut and a thump- glass crunching- that was louder then the previous ones.

Another deep breath, this one a bit more ragged, before, "I'm out. Can you get out?"

"Not alone." He answered.

Calmer, more focused now, "Where are you?"

"Bus. Concrete slab cutting the middle." Kakashi answered briskly, "I am near the driver's seat."

A swallow- she likely saw the bus- and more glass crunching that gave way to simple footsteps until he saw her for the first time; she was older then him by a year, maybe two, had brown hair that framed her face at chin-length and matched her brown eyes. She wore a black long-sleeve and a light purple skirt (that reminded him of an apron), red stockings that went to the thighs and tucked into grey shoes along with a red bracelet on her left wrist.

She, also, had rectangular purple markings on both of her cheeks.

Her eyes widened a bit as she crouched down in front of the windshield, both of them ignoring the dead driver, "What do you need?"

"Can you get on the bus by the door?" He asked before explaining, "I can climb to open the doors but from there I wouldn't be able to reach anything to climb out, and I'd rather not fall just to start climbing again, so I will throw you my bag. At the bottom," he pointed out the zipper that opened the bottom of his bag to give easier access, "There is a blanket that you can hold so I can use it as a rope to climb out, got that?"

For a moment she looked mildly stunned before her expression moved to a more determined one as she glanced at the bus, "I can use the truck to get on the bus."

"Tell me when you get there." He told her, getting a nod before she raced off out of his view.

Kakashi waited a moment, hearing flesh hitting metal and grunting, to make sure she _would_ help before pulling his bag partially on- one arm through a strap with the buckle that went around the stomach was secured- to make it easier to get off when he had to throw it.

He stood then, grabbed the driver's leg and used it as an anchor to start climbing upwards. He went for the seat edge next, a foot gingerly being placed on the leg (part of him was queasy at the thought of climbing a dead man but another pointed out that the girl likely climbed over her dead mother _and_ he was likely to be stuck with dead bodies unless he did) while his other hand gripped the steering wheel- pulling himself until both his feet were on the second leg and the hand that had been holding the seat gripped the gearshift as a foot went on the wheel followed by the other.

He paused here, knowing he would have to jump to reach the door opener and that missing would mean falling- something which would be painful whether he hit the wheel, the body or the glass-covered ground- before he heard a knock and saw the girl peering at him through the window of his original seat, calling when she had his attention. "I'm here!"

Which was, admittedly, a bit redundant as he could _see_ her but gave him courage nonetheless (part from not being alone and part from stubbornness of not wanting to fail at something she had succeeded at).

And Kakashi jumped.

The wheel turned under the weight shift, unbalancing him so that his leg hit the gearshift and his other hung uselessly but his hands gripped the door opener tightly as his foot- of the leg that had been hurt- went on the gearshift and the other went on the dashboard and then he _pulled_. He nearly slumped in relief when the door opened, but went about unbuckling his bag and shrugging off the strap until he held it in such a way he could throw it.

"You did it!" the girl cried, scrambling to the open doorway and positioning herself to better catch the bag. "I'm ready when you are."

He didn't say anything in reply, swinging the bag once to test his angle (part of him wondered over how _light_ his bag was as he knew it was heavier then it felt right now before writing it off as adrenalin) before throwing it up to her. She fumbled and for a moment he faced the very real fear that he was about to get hit by his bag, which would undoubtedly send him to the ground, before she manage to grab a strap and pull it up with her as she disappeared from view.

He listened for the zipper then fabric being moved- noted the lack of a zipper and judged that she left he bag open- before she returned with the dark blue blanket. She took a corner, wrapped it around one of her hands then tossed the rest down as both hands grabbed the blanket, "Alright."

He grabbed the blanket easily, grateful it wasn't long enough to brush the dead body, and gave an experimental tug- that got him a partially disproving glare- to see that she was stable enough for him to climb before grabbing hold and leaving his spot to walk upwards. She grunted in exertion and he felt the blanket being tugged back to her, indicating her grip was slipping, but the distance to the first step wasn't far- simply to far for him to reach on his own as he wasn't in a position to jump- and he reached it before her strength failed her.

"Put it back." He told her to keep her from grabbing him and helping him up as he was perfectly capable of doing so himself.

By the time he got out of the bus, she was zipping up his bag and offered it back to him- he put it on, correctly this time, and peered at the truck that would be used to get down. He saw that, aside from the cargo-holding part being on it's side, the truck was in good condition with it's door open on the side that wasn't touching the bus.

"The driver isn't there." the girl told him then introduced herself, "I'm Nohara Rin."

He glanced at her, "Hatake Kakashi. How did you get up?"

"I used the seat, the open window and the truck's roof as stepping stools to get here." The girl, Nohara, said as she looked down at the truck, "It should work getting down, though we can skip the door and just swing down onto the seat before getting out."

Kakashi looked around them- internally grateful that the bus hadn't caught fire- before saying, "We should head to the city."

Nohara nodded eagerly, "We can get someone to send help!"

He made a vague noise of agreement, recognizing that the lack of help already made it likely that the city wasn't in a position _to_ help and that voicing such a thing would make it less likely for her to leave- and possibly let _him_ leave- when she could stay and help herself.

He just really wanted to call his father.


End file.
